X is Back
X is back is the eleventh episode of the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX series. X is Back is the shortest episode made. Plot A fire ball is seen hurtling towards Gwen and Kevin. Ben in a corner is scrolling through the Ultimatrix when he comes upon a sliim-humanoid hologram. He presses it down and transforms into Fasttrack. Fasttrack grabbed Gwen and Kevin just in time. Gwen tells him how he always has to do everything right at the end. Fasttrack laughs and nods and Kevin shouts to stop doing it at the last second. Fasttrack is then knocked down by a fire ball. Gwen and Kevin prepare for battle. Fasttrack taps the Ultimatrix and transforms to Spitter. Spitter looks around to find who was shooting at them. He sees a baby Pyronite. Spitter spits a long, thick stream of slime at the infant alien. It's flames were completely extinguished and it was covered in sludge. It then lit itself up and melted the sludge on him. Spitter transformed into Terraspin and began shooting gusts of air at the infant. The wind extinguished the flames, again, and the Pyronite flew into a small pond. Terraspin then teleported it to its family with the Ultimatrix. The team arrived at Gwen's house. They all went upstairs into her room and Ben informed them he was going to keep his promise and revisit Serena and Bellicus. They call him mental but he says he must otherwise they will lose the war. He must convince them to work with him. Gwen and Kevin agree and unlock Alien X for Ben and he transforms. Alien X informs Gwen and Kevin to watch him and he froze in place. Ben began travelling through space at enormous speeds, passing planets and stars. He passed Earth, Mars, Pluto, Galvan Prime. He then saw two large green faces. Ben arrived infront of Bellicus and Serena. Serena warmly welcomed him, Bellicus growled and put his face against Ben's ready for a fight. Ben shouted at him, causing Bellicus to back off, shocked. Ben told them he promised to return and he had. Serena raised a topic. Should they convince the Japanese to stop whaling? Ben said yes. Bellicus said yes. Motion passed. Bellicus raised the topic should gourmands be exterminated. Ben thought about it for a while and was unable to come up with an answer. Serena said "No. All though they have completely destroyed their home planet a number of times they were just hungry and did no harm." Ben agreed with Serena. Motion passed, this was the easiest time Ben had had with them. Ben raised his very own topic, "Can he become Sub-Grey Matter" Serena asked for the reason. He told her to help him with their arguments. Serena thought about it and said yes. Bellicus said No. Serena tried to convince him and eventually the motion was passed, Ben was granted permission to become Grey Matter. Sub-Grey Matter argued with the two personalities constantly until he came up with a great idea. Bellicus asked "Should Kevin be terminated, before he betrays the team again." Serena says absolutely not. Grey Matter says No and then raises his own topic. He asks "You want me to answer your questions right?" Serena and Bellicus answer "Yes." Sub-Grey Matter then said "If I answer one question a day will you let me use Alien X however I like without interupting me." Serena, overwhelmed by the fact she will get to see Ben every day agrees. Bellicus says no. Grey Matter then says "I will return every day unless there is a reason I am unable to, and if I don't return and don't have a suitable excuse you can keep me in Alien X form for as long as you desire. Bellicus, shockingly agrees. Sub-Grey Matter reverts to Ben and begins cheering. Ben then promises to return every day but he will have to start this deal in the next week. Ben then unfroze. Outside of Alien X, Gwen and Kevin are shocked to see he was unfrozen and using Alien X's abilities. He then announced he was just "Pro" and teleported them to Azmuth's office in order for him to unlock Alien X permanently so Gwen and Kevin were unneeded for Ben to access him. Major Events *Ben first becomes Fasttrack *Alien X becomes a main alien to Ben. *Alien X is permanently unlocked for Ben. Characters *Ben *Kevin *Gwen *Serena *Bellicus Villains *Baby Pyronite Aliens used * Fasttrack *Spitter *Terraspin *Alien X *Sub-Grey Matter Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX